


Isolation

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, OT3, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Will I be able to say goodbye to loneliness? (AU) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	Isolation

**Just a little something from a clip I saw.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

* * *

"I'm home!"

Nozomi slips off her shoes and places them on the shoe rack. She walks through the empty hallway and into the kitchen area. The freshman drops off her bag on the table and opens the cabinet to get the only plate and a pair of chopsticks. Nozomi puts her bought-dinner on the plate and sits on her chair near the table.

Nozomi claps her hands, "Itadakimasu." The only sound from the house is Nozomi chewing on her food. In a few minutes, she finishes her dinner and cleans up her plate.

She looks around to see her empty shelf; seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Nozomi goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

She turns off the lights and goes straight to bed.

.

. . . . . . . . . . .

.

"I'm home!"

Nozomi slips off her shoes and places them on the shoe rack. She walks through the hallway and stops near the table. She plucks a piece of candy from a bowl of sweets. _'Mnn, chocolate.'_ She looks down at the bowl, _'Oops, need to buy some more.'_

The sophomore spots a magazine near a Matryoshka doll on her shelf and walks over to pick it up. She puts the magazine in her school bag and shakes her head _'Guess I'll just return it tomorrow.'_

.

. . . . . . . . . . .

.

"I'm home!"

Nozomi slips off her shoes and places them on the shoe rack. She tilts her head to avoid hitting the wind chime. She walks to the kitchen to see a note on the refrigerator.

_Eat something other than meat will ya._

_-N_

Nozomi giggles and opens the fridge to see fruits and vegetables inside. She picks some vegetables and beings the process of cleaning them. The purple-haired teen hums as she cuts them into small pieces. She opens the cabinet to take one of the plates and a pair of chopsticks.

She brings her food to the table and pulls a chair out. She takes off her blazer and green bow so she does not get it dirty.

Nozomi claps her hands, "Itadakimasu." She swings her legs as she chews on tomato slices and ham. She looks to the side and looks at the various pictures that fill the shelf.

.

. . . . . . . . . . .

.

"I'm home!"

Nozomi slips off her shoes and places them on the only spot empty on the shoe rack. She takes off her jacket and hangs it on the coat rack nearby. She tilts her head and walks through the decorated hallway and stops at the table.

Nozomi looks down to see a pair of red and blue orbs staring back at her. "Welcome home!"

* * *

* * *

**.**

**And Fin.**

**This piece came to be when I saw a clip on youtube where the crew was at Nozomi's apartment. As I was watching, I thought, 'where are the parents?' After some research, this came to mind. **

**Also, OT3 is best.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
